More in common than you think
by Aphrosee
Summary: Aph Rarepair Week. Focusing on Icepan, because they have more in common than you think.
1. Cooking

This work is taking part on the "Aph rarepair week" and it's going to contain Icepan.

Hetalia is not mine.

 **Prompt #1 Cooking**

"Why does it keep breaking?!" The silver haired nation yelled as he tried to close the weirdly made sushi. His hands were a little bit wet so the rice wouldn't stick to his finger while touching it but at the same time it wouldn't have mattered since the rice didn't want to stick in the first place.

His idea was to cook something for his boyfriend before he arrived from a meeting with his boss, but this was taking way too much time and it wasn't even working. He had tried to read recipes and follow many tutorials he could find online, yet, it seemed like luck wasn't on his side. The sushi roll kept breaking apart when he tried to close it and it came to a moment when he almost wanted to throw it out the window. Just before he could do so, he heard the door and froze.

"I'm home" he heard footsteps coming closer and he tried to hide what he was doing with his body. Unsuccessfully, since the Japanese man was already wondering why it smelled like burnt rice and fish "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." There followed a small pause where Japan wondered if he should ask more and find out or just forget about it, leave and let enough time for Iceland to clean up and act like he didn't do anything, even if it was obvious he had tried to cook. He chose the first option, the best one in his opinion.

"Hmm... It smells like burnt rice" he could see the blushing on the other's face and tried to hold back a small chuckle "what did you cook?"

"I... I tried to make sushi" he admitted, looking at the floor and still refusing to move his body. It was so embarrassing that he couldn't even make that when Japan had successfully made some of his traditional dishes. But how could someone blame him? Nori was too hard to work with and he was a beginner, or he tried to think of it that way.

Japan stared at the cold nation for some seconds before giving him a sweet smile "Did you make it for me?" The red on the Icelander's cheeks grew stronger and Japan chuckled again, this time moving closer to the other nation "Thank you" he said even before seeing the actual dish, he suspected that it didn't work out and that was the reason the other didn't want him to see it, but that didn't matter to him, it was the fact that Iceland made something for him that made him happy.

"Hmm... " He couldn't say anything, but decided to move to the side to reveal what he had been doing "it's the first time I make it, so..." He played with his fingers and waited for the Japanese to say something, but when he didn't, Iceland quickly looked at his lover, afraid he had offended him, after all, it was his culture "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, I know it's hard" Iceland let out a breath and chose to face the other, finally "But I'm happy you tried"

Japan picked some chopsticks and poured some soy sauce on a small plate. He took one of the rolls that seemed the most stable, dipped in the sauce and ate it with no problem. It tasted good, not great but fine enough. Iceland watched closely, expecting him to grimace or something, but that didn't happen and there's where he was grateful Japan wasn't someone like America or Denmark who would have told him it was awful.

"Is it bad?" He asked, once the other had swallowed the food.

"It's good" was all he was going to say, because there wasn't other thing to tell him without hurting his feelings or praise him needlessly. It was a neutral answer and that could give him a chance to spend more time with him "I can't teach you how to properly make them, if you want"

Iceland smiled slightly and nodded "That would be good" He said before opening his mouth to accept the roll Japan was giving him.

He swallowed it and then leaned to kiss the Japanese man's lips in a quick way. Now both of them tasted like soy sauce.


	2. Music

**Day #2 - Music**

"What were you saying, again?" Iceland left his phone aside and paid more attention to what his boyfriend was telling him. Something about Prussia and some tickets. Hearing the German's nation's name was what caught his attention.

"Prussia gave me tickets for a concert" the Japanese man was standing by the kitchen counter, two tickets in hand and his phone in the other "Said he didn't like that kind of music"

And right now they were in Germany, for a world meeting that would go on for the next three days and they'd have time to hang out in the evening. Going to a concert hadn't been planned, but he had to admit that hearing Tchaikovsky was interesting, more if it was with Japan.

"Wanna go?" He saw the other nodding slightly, almost noticeable and he realized that the reason he had told him in the first place was because he indeed wanted to go. Iceland wasn't much of going out, so he imagined he'd say no.

"Yes..." The Icelandic nation smiled and stood up from the couch, he was already dressed up since the meeting had just ended, it hadn't been much of a trouble to get away from Norway and arrive at the hotel to spend time with the Japanese.

Japan smiled back and walked forward, standing next to the European, ready to walk out.

They decided to take a taxi to where the concert was going to be held, they didn't say anything but they caressed each other's hands with their thumbs, a gesture only visible for both of them. Looking out of the window, they enjoyed the view, the music from the radio was relaxing.

It didn't take them long to get there, and there was already a line to enter. Not that long, though and they were in their seats in less time than they thought.

They saw the orchestra entering the theater, the lights went off and only the people on the scenario could be seen. When the music began, it was like they had been sent to another world. Tchaikovsky was, without doubt, awesome. The sound of the violin reminded Iceland of when he used to play it for entertainment in the middle ages.

Maybe he could retake it.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Japan when the number had ended. The Icelander shook his head.

"Nothing... Is just that... It's been a while since I played myself" he replied, feeling his cheeks heat up for the embarrassing moment. He had never told anyone but the Nordics that he played violin and even the viola. He didn't want anyone to know, though.

But he didn't mind if Japan knew.

"So... You play violin?"

"Yeah, but I'm not good at it" he said, looking at the floor, waiting for the next number to start. It was taking a while, for some reason.

"I would love listening to you playing, if you don't mind" The Japanese noted the other's cheeks redden and he chuckled. He was so adorable, but he actually wanted to hear him.

"I will... When we get home, I promise"

And there, the next number began.


	3. Night Sky

**Day #3 - Night sky**

He struggled again as he walked down the stairs that connected the festival with the valley. He was following Japan to another place, one he wasn't expecting at all and the fact that he was wearing weird shoes and a yukata didn't help when walking through grass and plants, but the Japanese went so gracefully and elegant, and well, he was used to it.

"Are we there yet?" Iceland asked as he saw a clear with a perfect view to the festival. He wondered why it was so isolated and why he wanted to take him there, but once he got out of the bunch of trees and plants he understood why.

Japan stood in front of him, smiling slightly as the moon shone above him, the stars also made presence which made him look almost magical, like a fairy. His mouth opened in surprise for the beauty of the scenery opposite him. So majestic and it left him amused, Japan had to bring him back to Earth by taking his hand and pulling him deeper into the clear.

"I wanted to show you the sky" was his reply at the Icelander, who seemed lost in the magical light that made Japan stand out. Maybe it was love that made him notice, maybe it was because he was a country, maybe it was just natural. He couldn't know, he just knew it was beautiful.

Iceland didn't reply, instead he took his other hand and looked directly into Japan's eyes. They shone and the moon was reflected in them.

"Beautiful" was all he say, feeling his cheeks go red as he said that, but he felt like it had to be said, such view couldn't go unnoticed. Japan had to know.

"Thank you" he said, smiling again and leaning forward to kiss the other on the lips, making it an even more magical moment.

After that, the two of them decided to sit on a blanket the Japanese had brought and looked at the sky. Japan was resting on Iceland's chest while both felt like the whole universe was just them and they had no worries or memories. Just them and the night sky.


	4. History

**Day #4 - History**

It was the year 1956, Iceland was running back to work after having his thirty minute break for eating. His boss had told him to hurry up since that day he would be meeting with a nation to establish diplomatic relations and he had to be there. He wondered what nation it was, but his boss only told him it was Asian.

Since he had just become independent, he didn't really know many nations, he had seen them but never really interacted with them due to the fact that Denmark would handle everything for him.

He almost slipped in the entrance of the building but managed to take the door and held himself on it. He entered and saw his boss's secretary waiting for him. She led him through a hall full of doors and stopped in front of the biggest ones out of all. He swallowed, nervous and opened it, revealing a black haired nation who, when noticing the other had arrived, walked closer and bowed in front of him.

"I'm Japan. It's a pleasure meeting you" the Asian introduced himself and waited for the other to do the same. The difference was that Iceland did know who Japan was, but not the other way around.

"I'm Iceland, nice to meet you too" he said in a more casual way which didn't seem to bother the other, instead, he smiled for the friendly way of being treated.

"Ísland, this is the representative that came to sign the diploma" his boss said in Icelandic, and he nodded, clumsily bowing to Japan when the other had done it and going with his boss, who held the pen for him. He was the only one left.

"Done" he said, giving the pen back and looking at the Japanese.

"Well, today, 8th of December, 1956, we have signed diplomatic relations"

After that came a small talk the Icelander held with the Japanese representative and the two nations wereallowed to leave and spend some time before the Asian nation had to go back. He still had a lot of work to do back at his place, but he really wanted to meet this volcanic island nation.

They didn't talk much, mostly because Iceland was a little awkward now that Denmark wasn't the one dealing with everything, but him, and the fact that Japan was of little words too didn't help. He decides it was best this way, because that would give him an excuse to talk later, still, maybe some talk wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you for coming all the way here" he said, sincerely, something the Japanese appreciated.

"It's not problem at all, I really wanted to meet you" that made Iceland frown, he wasn't that interesting, in his opinion, so he didn't understand why a nation like Japan would want to meet him.

"Why?"

"I heard we have some in common"

"Like wha..." He couldn't finish the sentence because his boss called him.

Japan had to leave already, and he didn't know what he meant by that.

"I'll tell you the next world meeting"

Was all the Japanese said before leaving the building, he bowed to Iceland and his boss and left.

Now the Icelander couldn't wait for his next world meeting. He really wanted to know what in common had with the other.

Maybe it was more than he thought.


	5. Myths and Legends

I based this on Icelandic mythology, Yule. I decided to use the Yule cat because it's my favorite.

 **Day #5 - Myths and Legends**

"No clothes?" Iceland asked once he had finished opening his last Christmas gift. All the Nordics were together to celebrate such important tradition, as well as everyone's partner.

"I don't think so, did you want clothes?" Japan asked the Icelander and he shook his head, not wanting to offend anybody, since all of them had given him a gift.

"No, it's just that I get them every year that it was just normal" he explained and smiled a little at his boyfriend.

But it was true, all his life every single Christmas he would get clothes, not that it mattered to him, but it did feel weird. His brother had given him a watch instead of the usual lopapeysa that always matched his. Denmark gave him a big box of Danish cookies, Finland gave him a new signed knife (for letters) and Sweden gave him a big box of expensive chocolates. His family always had given him clothes and it was weird now that they didn't. But he didn't complain, they were all good gifts.

"Thank you" he said after that and spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying with his family.

...

"Are you okay?" Japan asked, putting his brand new sweater in the closet. Even though he didn't celebrate Christmas he still went because he knew Iceland did and wanted him to be there.

"Yeah, why?" He replied, a little bit confused at the question.

"You seemed weird earlier"

"I told you, I'm just used to getting clothes all the time, it was a surprise" he said, frowning at the stare Japan was giving him "what?"

"That's not all. What's really happening?" And even if he tried to hide it, Japan knew him very good. His cheeks became red for what he was going to say.

"It's stupid... It's... Hm..."

Japan raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"The yule cat"

"The what?" He asked in confusion, he had never heard such thing.

"The yule cat... Is a legend in my land. If you don't get new clothes for Christmas it is going to eat you"

Japan chuckled, received a bad look from the Icelander. He sat on the bed, next to him and caressed his hand with his thumb.

"Is that what's worrying you?"

"Not worrying... I just thought about that, you know" he replied, looking down. Japan stood up and walked to the wardrobe. He took out a little box, wrapped with a beautiful shade of blue "what is that?"

"A gift for you"

"But you already gave me one" Japan placed it on the bed and let Iceland admire the packaging.

"I forgot to give you this one" he didn't, actually, Norway had told him to get him clothes. He didn't ask why, but if his boyfriend's brother said it with such confidence, it might have been for a good reason.

The island nation didn't hesitate and ripped off the paper and revealed a box, which he opened. It contained a sweater, dark blue with a grey pattern. It was very beautiful. Iceland smiled before looking at his boyfriend.

"You didn't have to"

"I didn't want to lose my boyfriend to the yule cat" he joked and leaned forward to hug the Icelander "merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"


	6. Snow

Day #6 – Snow

Iceland turned off the TV once he saw Japan walking down the stairs. The two of them were in Tokyo right now and were planning on going out for dinner. It was late January and it was cold outside, but not that much, in Iceland's opinion.

Japan stood opposite him, wearing a cosy jacket, gloves and a hat. He nodded letting the Icelandic nation know that he was ready to leave for their date, the other chuckled and stood up as well to walk to the Japanese.

"It's not that cold outside" he said, getting a gaze from the other nation.

"For me, it is cold" he said, putting a scarf around his neck.

Iceland frowned but then realized that maybe it indeed was different, in his country it snowed all winter, hard, and he also had a very cold and dark winter. His own name said it and he realized that what he said might have been stupid.

"Sorry" The Japanese reached for the other's hand and shook his head, like saying it didn't matter.

They decided to go outside already, since Iceland had travelled by airplane, he hadn't brought his car, meaning they would use the Japanese's one. For Iceland, it might not be a problem; it was just that Japan drove on the left side.

It didn't take them long to arrive to the restaurant, it was actually pretty fast, since almost no one was outside in that cold night. There were only them and another couple in the restaurant, but it was fine, it made it more intimate and they could show affection without worrying that someone would see them.

They had salmon, wine and talked about different topics both were interested in, but not politics, it was already tiring being nations, so, the conversation went from how things were going in their continents to what was their favourite type of desserts.

It was darker when they left the place, and, for Iceland's surprise, it was snowing. He knew snow, but he didn't know it snowed in Japan. He had seen it in anime, but he thought they just added it.

"Snow" he said, without thinking. He was happy he was learning new things from his boyfriend, and since this had been the first time he had visited that time of the year, the lights around the trees, made the snow glow blue. The skyscrapers were also shining for the light and there was a big Christmas tree in the middle of the park they were in.

"Yes… it's not much and it only lasts two days, but I like it when it happens" the Japanese replied, smiling at the Icelander, who seemed amused even though snow was pretty common in his land. He wondered if it was because of the skyscrapers.

Iceland stared at the tallest building for a moment, until he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked at it and realized it was snow. He frowned and looked at the Japanese, who looked at the floor like he hadn't done anything. His barely noticeable smirk told him that he, indeed, had threw a snowball at him.

"Are you having fun?" Iceland asked, and took the opportunity when the Japanese turned for the other to not see him laugh, to throw a snowball back.

Japan turned and stared at him, serious, and slowly leaned forward to grab some more snow while the Icelander did the same thing. Soon, both of them began to throw snow at each other. It was fun and they were enjoying it. The people who walked near them found it weird that two adults were playing like that, but they didn't care.

It was really weird to hear any of them laugh out loud, so, they would keep that memory close to their heart. They ended up a little bit wet for the melting snow and colder than ever, but it was worth it.

"Let's go home now" Japan suggested, shivering and with a red nose. Iceland thought it was cute.

They drove back home in silence, after such a night, maybe drink some hot chocolate and cuddle together to watch a movie was a good idea.


	7. Run away with me

Day #7 – Run away with me

The world meeting was being boring as always. This time, America had decided to keep quiet about whatever England was saying. During the first break, someone had asked him and all he said was 'My boss ordered me not to fight' and it explained everything.

It would be good, if you thought about it, because this time they could actually get something done for once, but still, without America's constant yelling and clap backs to the English nation, everything seemed to become ten times worse.

Especially for Iceland, who was sandwiched between Norway and Sweden. He sighed, leaning slightly on the table. He received a poke in his arm by his brother, who wanted him to stay up.

He ignored him and instead, looked at his boyfriend, who seemed to actually be more bored than him, even if he tried to pretend he wasn't. He supposed it was obvious. He could simply do what he wanted since he wasn't that well known and sometimes forgotten by the rest of the countries, while Japan was even in the G8 and watched carefully by the others. He didn't like that.

Soon time after that, the next break arrived and all the nations finally got more relaxed. Iceland wanted to talk with Japan, but the Chinese nation did it first and even then, Norway seemed to want to talk to him.

"I didn't raise you for you to not take important subjects seriously" was what the Norwegian told him. Just what he wanted, scolding "Please, pay attention to the meeting…" He stopped listening.

He thought it was funny, because they never solved anything and Iceland was sure that their bosses knew that. He wondered why they would still hold them. It was just stupid, in his opinion. But his brother had always been like that, no wonder he was rich.

"Are you even listening? Island!" He ignored his brother and instead, he decided what the other nations were up to. More interesting than his brother's current rants.

"I'm talking to you, America!" he heard and saw the British nation yelling at the American who seemed to try to hold back "Why didn't you do your paperwork?!"

"Why are you yelling at me for something I didn't do?" the nations laughed, including Iceland who was then scolded again for not paying attention to the Norwegian.

It only took that comment for the American and the Englishman to star fighting, France joined as well as Russia. He then saw the Chinese walking away from Japan and yelling at the others too and he finally took the chance.

He walked past Norway and took Japan's hand, running out of the meeting room and into the lift.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The Asian nation asked after the doors had closed.

"Run away with me" the Icelander replied, catching his breath.

"What?" and even if he had no problem on doing that, he still thought it was a very sudden decision and he couldn't figure out if Iceland was serious or not. He said it so dead serious that it totally sounded like he wasn't joking.

"Do you want to stay in this boring ass meeting?" and Iceland was serious, he did mean run away, to the hotel room, pack their things and maybe spend some time in a nice and warm Mexican beach instead of staying to hear Germany yell at them.

"No, not at all"

"Let's go, then"

The doors opened and the two nations hurried to get a taxi. His phone buzzed, it was Norway and he knew he was going to demand him to come back. He turned it off.

"And where exactly are we going?" The Japanese asked when they began to pack their things. They had clothes for warm weather, since they were in Spain, so, going to the beach at the other side of the world wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Cancun" He replied, closing his suitcase.

He walked closer until he was next to the other, who had just closed his suitcase as well. There still had one more hour before the meeting was over, so they had to hurry before his brother came to get him and even tell his boss of what he did. But he didn't care, he needed some vacations and he knew Japan did as well.

And so, they left the hotel and got in their flight, and they spent a nice week at the beach. Photos were taken and uploaded to their social media. If someone asked, they would do it again. Being a nation was a hard work to do and the meetings were boring, so, even if they'd have consequences, it was worth it.


End file.
